1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus and a computer-readable computer program product containing an image analysis computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
An image-capturing apparatus known in the related art may be capable of synthesizing an image achieving focus on a given image plane by using data obtained through a single photographing operation. The image-capturing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-4471 generates image data based upon the values output from pixels that receive light entering the centers of micro-lenses after passing through a photographic optical system.